Algebraic Notation
Chess Evolved Online Algebraic Notation Proposal by upjyb PIECES = COMMON = Archer = ar Axeman = ax Banshee = BS Bat = bt Bomber = bo Dryad = DY Sapling = sg Fireball = fr Frostmage = FM Ghost = gh Guardian = GD Knight = KN Militia = ml Pawn = (none) Penguin = pg Poisonmage = PM Shieldsman = sh Skeleton = sk Slime = sl Spearman = se Spider = sp Swordsman = sw Tiger = tg Warrior = WR Windmage = WM = RARE = Alchemist = AC Basilisk = ba Berserker = BK Crusader = CR Frostmephit = fp Giantslime = GS Legionary = LG Magetower = MT Necromancer = NC Paladin = PD Phantasm = ph Portal = none, will be explained in next section Prince = PC Princess = ps Pyromancer = PY Ranger = RG Rook = RR Samurai = sa Wisp = WS = EPIC Behemoth = BM Demon = DM Dragon = DG Ghast = GT Harpy = HR Hauntedarmor = HD Lifestone = LS Medusa = MD Minotaur = MO Ninja = NJ Queen = QQ Valkyrie = VK Wizard = WZ = LEGENDARY = Antimage = AM Comet = CT Enchantress = EC Gemini = GM Geminitwin = GW Lich = LH Lilith = LL Moonfox = MF Phoenix = PX Phoenixegg = PE Royalguard = RG Soulkeeper = SU Vampire = VP = YOU WILL ONLY GET ONE AND NEVER GET MORE = King = KK ’s will be added as needed – i.e. Rook+ = RR++ = GRID = Ranks will be labelled 1-8, and files a-h, as on a normal chess board, from white’s point of view. Files come first when denoting a square. = ANNOTATING MOVES = Normal moves and teleportation. Normal moves are simply annotated by the type of piece and the destination square. If two pieces of the same sort can access a square, indicate either the file or the rank (or both) on which they are situated. Indication by file is preferred of the two. Teleportation via the Valkyrie ability or a Portal is treated as simply as a normal move. Example: Knight from d4 to e6 = KNe6 if there is also a knight on f4, which can also reach e6: KNde6 if in addition there is also a knight on d8: KNd5e6 if there is no knight on f4 but still a knight on d8: KN4e6 Checks are not annotated since the loss of the king does not result in the end of the game. = Captures. = The same as above, except with an ‘x’ immediately before the destination square. If there were, say, an enemy Rook on e6 the examples above would be as follows: KNxe6, KNdxe6, KNd5xe6, KN4xe6 If the capture is blocked by the Hauntedarmor or Crusader ability, use a right bracket ‘]’ : KN]e6 If the capture is suicidal, i.e. attacking a Wisp or using a Fireball, use 2 x’s: (for this example it is a Wisp on e6): KNxxe6 If the capture is automatic, i.e. samurai ability, indicate it, then indicate the regular move. If the capture is magic, i.e. Pyromancer or Ranger abilities, use a backslash ‘/’: PY/e4 Note: indicate the file of a capturing pawn always. = Promotions or any unit type change. = The move is indicated first, then an ‘=’ sign, followed by the abbreviation of the piece promoted to. A unit type change inflicted upon the enemy is indicated with a ‘!’ before the ‘=’ and the opposing unit’s square is used instead of the promotion square. Examples: Samurai e7 to d8, promoting to ninja: sad8=NJ Vampire moving from e2 to c3, becoming a bat: VPc3=bt Slime on c3 capturing a Pawn on c4, becoming a Giantslime: slxc4=GS Dryad on e3 changing enemy on e4 into a sapling: DYe4!=sg = Freezing, poisoning, and other magiks. = Freezing is indicated by a ‘#’ sign. For comets, indicate each frozen unit with commas in between. Self freezing by touching a Frostmephit is indicated with a # after the move (since checkmate is irrelevant!) Frostmage on e8 freezing a unit on d5: FM#d5 Comet freezing units on c3 and c4: CT#c3,c4 Pawn capturing frostmephit on h6: gxh6# — Poisoning is indicated by a ‘%’ sign. Poisonmage on e4 poisoning a unit on e6: PM%e6 — Petrification is indicated by a ‘*’ sign. Basilisk on c2 petrifying a unit on c3: ba*c3 — Charming is indicated by a ‘>’ sign. Lilith on c4 charming a minion on c5: LL>c5 — Purifying is indicated by a ‘^’ sign. Alchemist on c5 purifying unit on c6: AC^c6 — Enchanting is indicated by a ‘~’ sign. Enchantress on b1 enchanting a unit on d1: EC~d1 - Lifestone recovering a unit is indicated by "" followed by the abbreviation of the unit recovered and then the square recovered to. Lifestone on e7 recovering a Bishop+ on e6: ls-BB+e6 = Swapping. = Both moves are indicated, separated by a comma, with the unit actively doing the swapping going first. Paladin e8 swapping King a8: PDa8,KKe8 = Capturing a Giantslime. The capture is indicated normally, but is followed by ‘=sl=’ and the squares where slimes spawn, separated by commas. Knight capturing giantslime on e3: KNxe3=sl=d2,f2 I think I have covered all possible moves in Chess Evolved Online with this notation system. Please leave feedback and I hope this enters use. – upjyb